Mad World
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Dègel es un forense experto y Kardia un negociador, ambos pertenecen al grupo elite de la Police Nationale. La vida para los dos da un giro inesperado el día que alguien irrumpe en la casa de ambos, mientras ellos no están. Dègel comienza un peligroso descenso entre mentiras y descubrimientos inquietantes que le llevan a preguntarse: ¿Quién es Kardia…?
1. I El perpetrador

**MAD WORLD**

.

.

.

_Si quieres que tu secreto sea guardado, guárdalo tú mismo._

Séneca.

.

.

.

Para IGR & JPFV, sin sus palabras no habría palabras…

.

.

.

**I. EL PERPETRADOR **

.

.

.

La torreta de la patrulla lo estaba dejando medio ciego, alguien debería decirles que esa condenada luz azul-roja resultaba sumamente violenta para cualquiera, no solamente para los infractores, también para el resto de la humanidad que ningún crimen había cometido.

Bajo esa luz que giraba y alumbraba la estancia, Dègel estaba sentado atragantándose con su propia incredulidad, en mitad de la noche en la casa de Avranches, en _Basse-Normandie_(1), el pequeño refugio que compartía con Kardia, unos cuantos meses atrás se habían mudado ahí por una investigación de contrabando de personas, pero lo cierto es que llevaba varios años ya con él, con su compañero.

Habían salido temprano de la oficina, cosa rara, ambos pertenecían a la _Police Nationale_, Tercera Sección de la RAID(2), uno de los cuerpos de elite de la policía. Dègel era un experto forense, y Kardia estaba en el grupo de negociación… esa tarde habían tomado un respiro los dos: remansamiento nominal traducido en una botella de champagne _Moët & Chandon_, ensalada, _confit d'oie_(3) y _tarta tatin_(4), luego una copa casual en cualquier bar, como antes, como cuando tenían veinticinco y no los treinta y tantos que ya tenían.

Y después… el perfecto regocijo de la unión amorosa en el muelle, escondidos de los ojos curiosos pero en el goce íntimo del exhibicionismo y de la adrenalina de ser descubiertos follando en medio de la noche. Así habían empezado, con una gran revolcada de antología apenas estuvieron a solas después de la fiesta de aniversario de la _Police Nationale_, el resto había sido una historia amorosa que avanzó a pasos agigantados, en menos de un año ya vivían juntos… y azotaban el colchón con tal entrega… que daba miedo.

Nunca Dègel había experimentado semejante química con nadie, ni Kardia había encontrado un amante a su medida, a la exacta medida de sus brazos, de sus besos… de su cama.

Entonces lo que había sido una salida de amantes con la noche aclarada… al volver a casa en plena madrugada, se había vuelto un remanso de pesadilla: la puerta estaba cerrada, tal como la habían dejado en la mañana, pero adentro los libros, los adornos inicuos, la mesa, las sillas… incluso la vajilla… todo estaba cambiado de lugar, no había desorden, no había nada roto ni tirado, nada, pero era tan obvio que alguien había entrado a su santuario, la cama incluso estaba tendida y arreglada de una manera diferente… además, faltaban dos cosas.

_Chardon_, que era el perro _collie_ que ambos cuidaban… y el marco de plata con la primer foto que se habían tomado juntos, en París, en la _Place de la Concorde_, como dos tontos… aquellas dos invaluables pertenencias, habían desaparecido. NI armas, ni dinero, nada faltaba, sólo el perro y la foto, y probablemente eso era lo más perturbador.

Kardia estaba en apariencia tranquilo, sentado en el comedor, entretenido haciendo bolitas con una servilleta, con los pedazos que arrancaba de la misma y que trituraba entre sus dedos dándoles la forma de perfectas esferitas, ahora tenía un cerro en miniatura compuesto de esferas de servilleta compactada.

Respondía a las preguntas que le hacían otros policías, eso era tan raro. Lo mismo hacía Dègel, y a su vez le lanzaba una mirada de "_esto me está poniendo los pelos de punta_", su compañero simplemente le sonrió, con esa desfachatez de toda la vida, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, y que todo estaría bien.

Pero para él, para Dègel, ya las cosas no serían como antes, la paranoia de saber que alguien estuvo en su casa, en su cama tal vez, husmeando todo… le hacía despertar en medio de la noche, sudando frío, agitado, y le parecía divisar entre la oscuridad de la habitación de los dos, un minúsculo foco rojo, como el de una cámara encendida, pero cuando enfocaba los ojos… cuando estiraba la mano para alcanzar los anteojos… ya no había nada y todo se resumía a eso: a un mal sueño. Kardia dormía a su lado a pierna tirante, y lo envidiaba, envidiaba su aparente tranquilidad…

.

.

.

* * *

Notas

1._ Basse-Normandie_ – Baja Normandía.

2. RAID – Fuerzas especiales y grupo de elite de la Policía Nacional Francesa, por sus siglas en francés _Recherche, assistance, intervention, dissuasion_ (Búsqueda, asistencia, intervención y disuasión).

3._ Confit d'oie_ – Confitado de ganso. El confitado es una técnica culinaria que consiste en la cocción de un producto a fuego lento.

4._ Tarta tatin_ – También conocida como "tarta de manzanas volteada", creada por las hermanas Tatin, propietarias de un restaurante en Soloñe, Orléans, de gran tradición francesa nacida en el siglo XIX. Su curiosa preparación incluye colocar primero las manzanas caramelizadas en el molde y después la masa.


	2. II Nombres sin nombres

**II. NOMBRES SIN NOMBRES **

.

.

.

—¿Tú crees que… _Chardon_ esté bien…? —Le preguntó Dègel a Kardia, pasadas unas semanas desde el incidente.

—Yo creo que sí… ya sabes, era de esos que siempre se hacían querer —contestó acariciando su mejilla con cuidado—, estoy seguro de que en donde quiera que esté… él está bien.

—No lo entiendo —confesó con hastío.

—Deja de pensar en ello, cambiamos todas las chapas, las ventanas están seguras… ¡Vamos! Otro poco más y esta casa será un bunker —dijo riendo el moreno.

—El perro, la foto, ropa… no entiendo, ¿de verdad es que no te da miedo… soy yo el único histérico? —susurró bajito, perdido en los ojos azules de su amante.

Kardia por toda respuesta lo abrazó, reconociendo en sus pupilas violetas tan peculiares, que el amor estaba ahí puesto, puesto como banquete, traspasado por la física hermosura deseable de su amante.

—No quiero dejarte solo…

—Voy a estar bien, soy yo el que se está comportando como un crío… anda, se te hará tarde —el joven forense dio por terminada su pequeña crisis matutina y le dejó marchar. Él tenía el día libre.

Se asomó por la ventaba para ver a Kardia marcharse en el auto, éste hizo una seña con la mano, despidiéndose, le sonrió y arrancó a toda velocidad, casi se llevaba el buzón… y sería la treintava vez que lo haría.

Como todo buen forense, comprobó la mesa tal como la había dejado, la cantidad de cubiertos usados, las tazas que estaban en el comedor… todo, y al parecer todo estaba en una normalidad muy cómoda. Suspiró.

No había nada que hacer… quién quiera que se hubiese metido a hacer… lo que Kardia llamaba una "_broma universitaria_", no había dejado ni una huella, y lo único que había encontrado era pelo del perro muy cerca de la puerta, una gran cantidad, lo que le hizo pensar que el perro se resistió a salir hasta el último minuto… cuando probablemente lo sacaron a rastras, así que tenía sus dudas respecto a si _Chardon_ estaba bien.

No había querido mover las pelotas que aún estaban regadas por los muchos rincones de la casa, todas ellas del perro en cuestión. Ese día estaba decidido a hacerlo. Al final había recogido cerca de una docena, sintió ganas de llorar, aunque eso no lo iba a confesar.

Cuando recogió la última, la que estaba en la habitación de ellos… la pelota roja, medio mordida, se le escapó de las manos, rodó… él la vio rodar y perderse por debajo de la cama, parecía una especie de gota de sangre surrealista corriendo sobre la duela, hasta desaparecer… por un momento pensó en dejarla ahí, incluso había dado la vuelta, pero después pensó que era ridícula su animadversión por deshacerse de las cosas del animal que ya no estaba con ellos.

—Estoy comportándome como un niño —se dijo.

Se puso de rodillas y se asomó por debajo de la cama, por alguna razón desconocida tuvo miedo, miedo de ver a alguien aparecer ahí, se volvió a decir que estaba siendo infantil, divisó la pelota, estiró el brazo para tomarla… cuando observó que algo estaba colgando del colchón… era una especie de cuadernillo.

Lo alcanzó con los blancos dedos, lo jaló hasta desprenderlo, al parecer estaba atorado entre el colchón y la base. Cuando al fin lo tuvo en la mano, al echar un vistazo al frente… vio unos zapatos ahí…

El sobresalto bastó para que se golpeara la cabeza con la misma cama, tembló, sentía el pulso en la cabeza y casi estuvo por gritar.

—_Merde_!

Soltó el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones, exhalaba pesadamente, divergiendo de la realidad en su estado alterado: se trataba únicamente de los zapatos de Kardia que estaban colocados de manera que parecía que alguien estaba ahí parado.

Se levantó olvidando de todos modos la pelota roja, tomó asiento plácidamente en la cama y hecho un vistazo a lo que había encontrado. Se trataba de una vieja agenda… una que nunca había visto, no era suya, por supuesto, esa era la letra manuscrita de Kardia…

—Qué raro… —farfulló, mientras recorría las páginas de la agenda, arqueó delicadamente una de las cejas— ¿_Toulouse-Lautrec_? ¿_Matisse_? ¿_Cézanne_…?

En vez de nombres comunes y corrientes, en la agenda había nombres de pintores y teléfonos, era como si deliberadamente hubiesen sustituido los nombres… ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?

En ese instante el teléfono timbró, con tal fuerza que él dio un salto. En la casa, en su totalidad en silencio, el repiqueteo del aparato era para alterar a cualquiera, se encogió de hombros y volvió a dejar la agenda en el lugar en donde estaba: debajo de la cama.

—¿Si?

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? —la voz sensual del amante de siempre le trajo a cántaros la realidad.

—Hola, todo bien…

—¿Quieres comer afuera…?

—No… yo… estaba limpiando… y —estuvo por soltarle lo que había encontrado, pero en el último minuto se acobardó—, vale sí quiero, ¿en el mismo lugar?

—En el mismo lugar… oye…

—¿Mmmh?

—¿Te he dicho cuánto me gustas…?

—Eres un bobo —contestó riendo el joven de piel blanquísima, se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo como un tonto, como siempre cuando el otro le decía algo así.


	3. III Llamadas mudas

**III. LLAMADAS MUDAS **

.

.

.

Dègel sacó con parsimonia las hojas secas alojadas en la cavidad bucal de la víctima: una niña de apenas diez años, arrojada como basura a un canal de aguas negras, evidentemente abusada, pero el agua había borrado todo rastro. Esa era la parte que más odiaba de su trabajo, la de tener que enfrentarse todos los días a la parte más oscura y nauseabunda de la humanidad, al hecho de enfrentarse a que nada se podía hacer por los que más vulnerables estaban.

Los restos de ropa estaban apilados en otra de las planchas, escurriendo agua aun, ropa poco adecuada para una niña.

—Uñas pintadas en color rojo carmesí, índice y pulgar derecho presentan uñas rotas, falange anular de mano izquierda rota, fractura de tallo verde…

La ropa le había causado particular terror.

—Parecer al borde del desmayo… —la voz y la puerta azotándose le sacó de concentración, dio un pequeño brinco y estuvo por soltar la grabadora digital al piso.

—_Merde_!, ¿qué haces aquí? —Inquirió con una mirada más relajada.

—Nada, he venido a dejar unos papeles y decidí ver que había por aquí… —respondió Kardia, acercándose a él, observando hacia todos lados, para luego darle un breve beso en los labios. — No pareces muy alegre…

—No, ¿cómo puedo estarlo…? —Le señaló el cuerpo de la niña.

—Rompe el corazón tener que decirle a una madre que su hija ya no volverá… —susurró. — ¿Abuso…?

—Más que probable… mira la ropa… una niña sexualizada…

Kardia tragó saliva en seco, observó el cuerpo, pero sobre todo las manos pequeñas con las uñas pintadas, negó con la cabeza, se volvió hacia su amante y le sonrió amable, como siempre que algo no andaba bien.

—Te veo en la noche… esta tarde tengo algunas visitas que hacer, ¿estarás bien?

—Siempre me preguntas eso… —sonrió más animado cuando le escuchó, asintió y tomó de nueva cuenta la grabadora. — Te veré en la noche entonces, oye…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo… cuídate…

—Lo haré…

Dègel llegó antes que Kardia, estaba cayendo el sol, iluminaba la tarde con una luz mortecina que se negaba a morir, llevo a cabo su ritual de verificar que todo estuviese en orden, en el orden en el que habían dejado todo al marcharse por la mañana, revisó las ventanas, las puertas y todas las habitaciones, todo parecía normal, nada extraño. Olisqueó incluso el ambiente: café, el café que estaba aún en la cafetera.

Suspiró más relajado.

El teléfono le sacó del estopor de tranquilidad en el que estaba sumido… dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, en una orilla, caminó apresurado hacia la sala de estar y levantó la bocina inalámbrica.

—Kardia, ¿verificas que haya llegado a casa? —bromeó.

No hubo respuesta, solo silencio, un silencio que se rompió cuando un suspiro pesado, se dejó escuchar por la bocina, prolongado, abstracto… sólo eso.

—¿Kardia…? ¿Quién es?

La respiración al otro lado de la línea fue su única respuesta, no decían nada, no pasaba nada, sólo eso, una respiración que se le antojaba pegada al teléfono, como si estuviese casi jadeando. Se sintió invadido por un escalofrío, así que colgó el teléfono simplemente. Observó por un par de minutos el aparato ahí estático, y después dio la vuelta.

—Seguro era número equivocado…

Cuando llegó a la mesa en dónde había dejado las llaves… ¡No estaban ahí! Sintió un ataque de pánico, se volvió hacia todos lados, desesperado, buscando con la mirada, pero no había nadie, estaba solo.

Trató de apelar a su sentido de la lógica, y bajó la vista, tal vez estaban en el piso… pero no se veían por ahí, se agachó, y fue hasta que estaba en cuclillas que las vio, tiradas debajo de la mesa…

—Vamos… seguramente se cayeron —trató de auto convencerse, mientras con mano temblorosa tomaba las llaves.

El timbre del teléfono otra vez… levantó con tal violencia la cabeza que se pegó contra la mesa, se llevó la mano a la cabeza maldiciendo miserablemente, era de esos torpes que si los sorprendían, se pegaba en cualquier lugar.

Lo dejó sonar un par de veces más antes de contestar.

—¿Si?

Otra vez el mismo silencio, exactamente el mismo… y después la respiración contra la bocina. Antes de alterarse más de lo que ya estaba acabó colgando el teléfono… la cuestión es que el teléfono siguió sonando ese par de horas en las que estuvo solo. Estaba histérico cuando su compañero llegó.

Apenas abrió la puerta, lo abrazó, lo empujó hacia el sillón, besándolo, acariciando con desespero el cuerpo de su amante, buscando su piel blanquísima, mordiendo sus labios, mientras el otro trataba de explicarle lo que había pasado en medio de ese revoltijo de ropa y de cuerpos.

—Te digo que no contestaban… era tan raro… había alguien escuchando… respiraba… Kardia… —jadeó mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas y se sometía al deseo voluptuoso, sensual, invasivo mientras su cuerpo le recibía gustoso y arqueaba la espalda contra el sillón.

No era la primera vez que acababan follando como Dios manda… en cualquier lugar de la casa menos en la cama. Después de un par de orgasmos ruidosos en la sala, se metieron a bañar juntos, como solían hacer cuando se sentían de ánimos de juguetear un rato en la bañera, como dos niños.

—En serio… parecía como si alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de que yo estaba aquí, solo… dejaron de marcar cuando tú llegaste, eso fue raro —mencionó en medio de un bostezo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba medio dormido.

Kardia lo observó dormir, permaneció despierto un poco más, en lo que el sopor lo empezaba a vencer también… hasta qué el timbre del teléfono le hizo acabar por no dormirse, Dègel parecía dormir a pierna suelta y no escuchar el timbre, el aparato estaba del lado de Kardia, en la modalidad más silenciosa…

Tomó la bocina, no dijo nada, sólo levantó la bocina, escuchó… un par de minutos tal vez…

—No…

Fue todo lo que dijo y colgó.

El forense tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, había despertado, había escuchado el teléfono… y también escuchó cuando el otro dijo "No"… aquello le había llenado de más dudas, de inquietud… de miedo… cuando el otro se acomodó en la cama, él cerro los ojos fingiendo que dormía y que no había escuchado nada… pero le era imposible sacarse de la cabeza que… ¿Tal vez alguien estaba buscando a Kardia…? ¿O era que él ya estaba demasiado paranoico?


	4. IV Todo cabe en el celular

**IV. TODO CABE EN EL CELULAR **

.

.

.

A raíz de las llamadas de aquel día, nada le sacó de la cabeza al francés, a Dègel Aesgir de Ketill, que algo le habían dicho a Kardia… la persona que estaba llamando ese día, y que le dio un susto de muerte… incluso le pareció que alguien había lanzado las llaves bajo la mesa… estaba casi seguro de que esa persona estaba buscando a Kardia, pero no sabía por qué o para qué… y eso era lo más aterrador… trataba de pensar a menudo que era una broma de alguien, pero… le había escuchado decir "No"…

No tocó más el tema, no le dijo nada… sin embargo la impronta de la duda estaba obsesivamente clavada en sus pensamientos, clavada como una aguja.

Lo primero que pensó fue que tal vez estaba viendo a alguien más… que quizás se trataba de un desliz, que evidentemente mantenía oculto.

Unos días después se hizo el aparecido en la sección en donde estaba de planta el moreno, no le avisó, sólo apareció ahí, como si nada, no sabía que era lo que esperaba encontrar o sí es que encontraría algo… pero lo hizo… entre su paranoia y sus celos… estaba hecho un desastre.

En la primera culpable en la que pensó fue en la linda agente que trabajaba con él, una rubia simpática aunque más bien simplona. Curiosamente cuando él llegó, ninguno de los dos estaba ahí, habían salido una hora antes… todo esto información confirmada por una de las pasantes, de esas a las que era muy fácil sacarles la información y los detalles.

—Suelen estar siempre juntos ¿No? —preguntó sin parecer insidioso.

—¡Ah! No tanto, de vez en cuando, pero justo me parece que iban a visitar a un testigo, aunque la verdad no estoy muy segura.

—Vaya, bueno entonces creo que lo puedo esperar aquí.

—Claro, ya sabes cuál es su escritorio —respondió la chica señalándole el escritorio que estaba como siempre, hecho un desastre, lleno de papeles, archivos y un sinfín de cosas.

Jaló la silla y se sentó, observó la foto que estaba en un marco de plata, la de ellos dos juntos, en un viaje tiempo atrás a Marsella, unas vacaciones en las que pasaron algunos días en el lugar.

Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue el teléfono de Kardia, estaba ahí, sobre el escritorio, lo había dejado abandonado, sin ningún cuidado, el foquillo rojo estaba encendido, titilando, tal vez algún mensaje o una llamada perdida… quiso abstenerse de revisarlo, pero al final… no pudo hacerlo, era mucha su curiosidad y la verdad es que con todo lo que estaba pasando…

Tomó el equipo, deslizo un dedo por la pantalla táctil, le pidió la contraseña, conociéndolo, sabía cuál era: _Apples_, tecleó rápidamente… y en efecto, la contraseña era esa. Otra foto le recibió: la que tenía como tapiz del móvil, una de ellos dos con _Chardon_, con su perro, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Pero no fue eso lo que acabó helándole la sangre…

Tenía un mensaje no abierto, de un "_Rouge_", no se imaginaba a quién habría titulado como "_rojo_", tal vez alguna chica…

Abrió el mensaje y se encontró con que no había ningún texto, sólo una foto… ¡Una foto suya! ¡De él entrando al edificio en donde estaba Kardia! La habían tomado escasos minutos atrás y la persona que la tomó tuvo la desfachatez de enviarla al móvil…

—Pero qué demonios…

Dègel se puso de pie, desconcertado, temblando, observó el ir y venir de policías, pero nadie le pareció sospechoso, se sintió más espiado que nunca, se sentía observado… y era más que obvio que alguien lo estaba observando.

Se sentó de nuevo, desganado, colgante como un trapo en la silla. Tomó el teléfono de nuevo y empezó a revisar de nueva cuenta: entre las llamadas recibidas estaba registrado el número de su oficina, el de la casa, el del celular… en las llamadas hechas, estaban los mismos números… pero entre aquellas que estaban marcadas como perdidas… figuraba "_Rouge_"… la entrada del número era: "número privado"…

—¿Quién demonios eres? —Farfulló en un hilo de voz— ¿Por qué me estás observando?

Al curiosear en la agenda telefónica se encontró con la misma clase de nombres crípticos que había visto en la agenda escondida debajo de la cama…

—¿Por qué…? ¿Quién carajo son todos estos…?

Estaba a punto de abrir los mensajes de texto cuando escuchó la voz de Kardia a lo lejos, su risa era inconfundible… y lo único que atinó en hacer fue borrar el último mensaje, el que contenía su foto, bloqueó el teléfono con mano trémula y lo dejó exactamente en donde lo había encontrado, con una precisión milimétrica, justo a tiempo cuando su amante apareció en la puerta y caminó sonriente hasta él.

—Pero que sorpresa… lo que el viento ha traído hasta aquí… —comentó alegre revolviendo su cabello lacio.

—Yo… bueno, quería ver si tenías tiempo y si querías comer algo… estaba un poco, estresado y pensé en que sería buena idea… pero si estás ocupado…

—No, no, no estoy ocupado justo ahora… dame unos minutos para entregar un reporte —le dijo enseñándole las hojas que llevaba en la mano— ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido.

—Estoy bien, sólo es que el trabajo a veces es… inquietante —respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, haciendo aplomo de los nervios que estaban por traicionarle.

El joven moreno se inclinó hacia él, le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó el celular que estaba en el escritorio y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, se alejó para entregar los papeles que llevaba en la mano, antes de perderse en el pasillo se volvió hacia Dègel y le sonrió, tan campante como siempre.

_Como siempre_…

Ahora tenía la duda de cómo era "_como siempre_"… le quedaba la espantosa sensación de que Kardia le estaba ocultando algo… que había algo más allá del abanico de rarezas que estaban sucediendo en su vida… y aquello no le gustaba…


End file.
